mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders
Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders è una canzone dell'episodio Applausi a Scena Aperta in cui Sweetie Belle, Applebloom e Scootaloo si esibiscono per la rappresentazione teatrale di un concorso della scuola di Ponyville. A parte il ritornello in cui si uniscono le altre due, la canzone è cantata totalmente da Scootaloo. La performance è volutamente stonata dal doppiaggio, poiché le Cutie Mark Crusaders hanno scelto i propri ruoli nello spettacolo in maniera totalmente incoerente con i propri talenti: la più abile nel canto è Sweetie Belle, ma il ruolo di cantante verrà preso da Scootaloo. Testo :[Scootaloo] :Ecco qui, tre piccoli pony :A cantar siamo qua :Seguiteci perché c'è una storia :Che canteremo a squarciagola :Quando sei un giovane pony :Nudo e spoglio il fianco è :Il sole sembra scomparir :Quando il cutie mark non c'è :Perciò noi tre vi promettiamo :Niente ci deve spaventar :Scopriremo cosa fare e :Il cutie mark comparirà :[tutte] :Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders :E vogliam la nostra identità :E continuiam il nostro viaggio :Finché il cutie mark comparirà :[Scootaloo] :Anche tu avrai il tuo cutie mark :Il momento arriverà :E vedri che saprai cosa devi far :Il talento deve brillar :Non è facile tutto ciò :È difficile però :Noi cerchiamo i nostri talenti :Fino a diventare blu :[tutte] :Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders :E vogliam la nostra identità :E continuiam il nostro viaggio :Finché il cutie mark comparirà :(x2) Here, three small ponies A sing us here Follow us because there is a story Who sing their hearts out When you are a young pony Naked and bare his side is The sun will disappear seems When the cutie mark there So the three of us we promise Nothing there must spaventar We'll find out what to do and The cutie marks appear We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders And vogliam our identity And continuiam our trip As long as the cutie marks appear You too will have your cutie mark The time will come And vedri that you'll know what you have to Talent must brillar It is not easy everything It is difficult, however, We try our talents To become blue We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders And vogliam our identity And continuiam our trip As long as the cutie marks appear :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHkI0USSl8E Testo Originale :[Scootaloo] :Look, here are three little ponies :Ready to sing for this crowd :Listen up, 'cause here's our story :I'm gonna sing it :[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo] :very loud! :[Scootaloo] :When you're a younger pony :And your flank is very bare :Feels like the sun will never come :When your cutie mark's not there :So the three of us will fight the fight :There is nothing that we fear :We'll have to figure out what we'll do next :[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo] :Till our cutie marks are here! :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks :[Scootaloo] :They all say that you'll get your mark :When the time is really right :And you know just what you're supposed to do :And your talent comes to light :But it's not as easy as it sounds :And that waiting's hard to do :So we test our talents everywhere :[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo] :Until our face is blue :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks :We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders :On a quest to find out who we are :And we will never stop the journey :Not until we have our cutie marks! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Cutie Mark Crusaders *Applausi a Scena Aperta en:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song es:Cancion de las Cutie Mark Crusaders pl:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song ru:Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия sr:Himna Krusejdersa sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song Categoria:Canzoni